A Scared Past and Unknown Future
by Kenzie14
Summary: The past will once agian clash with the present(Well Inuyasha's present).There is a new enemy one whom Inuyasha and the others are powerless to defeat.Four brave souls will have to be resurrected to defeat her once agian,but,will there fellings let them?


Takara:Hi people I know in the past I've used the name Yukino,but since this is an Inu-fic so I decided to use a diffrent one!

Kagome:Hey how many names do you have?

Takara:I don't know let me check...

Inuyasha:Hey were'd Takara go?

Kagome:I asked her how many names she had and she went to go see.

Miroku:Hey I'm here so when's the story going start?

Inuyasha:We have to wait until Takara gets back...'heh' like I'd wait.

Kagome: Inuyasha,she was nice enough to make a story about us be nice!(Then Takara comes back with a long list)

Inuyasha:Whats that!

Takara:All the names I have...why?

Miroku:How many do you have?

Takara:To much to count.

Everyone else:...

Kagome:(Sweat Drop)Well why don't you just read the top six so we can get on with the story?

Takara:Ok,lets see...Merle...Yukino...Kenzie...Takara...Banana(Don't ask!)...and Lil' Sar!(S-air)

* * *

**'A New Past'**:By,Takara(Kenzie14) 

(I Don't own Inuyasha!)

"Is this the one?",he touched the stone carving tracing the markings with his claw."Yes I can fell a strong aura from her",_'We'll soon get want we want_,she cracked a smile as her brother chatted something.

Hum Or Ro Su,

Sun Ko No U He,

Dan Dun Or Ra!

'Silance'There was a loud shake,the cave was old might give in,a red glow surrounded the pair,the writings shook.She was beginning to awaken."Sister this was a bad idea we should leave",she wasn't listening.She was caught in a trance,her eyes glowed an annomise red.Suddenly a great light sorrounded her."Sister!".Then it dimed, he saw his sister kneeling on the ground."Sister,sister please lets go,it's not worth it".

She smiled,"I'm free...haha Im free...after 500 years I'm free!".She turned to the boy,she was no longer his sister."AAHHHHH!"

* * *

Under a shady tree Miroku,Sango,Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippo we're injoying a nice lunch."Wow Kagome your mom sure does pack alot of food",said Sango as she gazed at the eight lunches Kagome had just layed out.

"Yea I know,she just worries that I'm not getting enough to eat here",replied Kagome

"Hey Inuyasha that's mine!",yelled Shippo as Inuyasha grabed a squid shape hotdog fron the kit's lunch box.

"It's not like you were going to eat it",replied Inuyasha. Then he pop it into he's mouth.

"KAGOME!",yelled Shippo.Kagome only laughed and gave the kit one of hers and Inuyasha a bowl of ramen,which he gladly accepted.

"AAHHHHH!",everyone turned to the direction of the scream."Someone's ones trouble!",yelled Kagome.

"Yes and I sense an evil arua coming from the same direction",said Miroku._'I hope its not_ _coming from where I think'_,he thought.

"Come on lets go,it seems close",said Sango as she rose from her place.They all began to run when they noticed something.Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha still sitting under the tree eating.

"INUYASHA!"."What I'm eatting here,they can save themselfs".Everyone knew what was coming next."Inuyasha...SIT BOY!",yelled Kagome.And sure enough Inuyasha came crashing down,face down into his ramen.

"Hey what cha do that for!",said Inuyasha wiping food off his face."Inuyasha someone needs are help,so unless you don't want more ramen I suggest you stay right there!".Knowing that his dear ramen was at stake he rushed off in front of everyone.

"AAHHHH",came the scream agian.Inuyasha of course made it there before everyone and saw a Hawk demon boy running."SISTER,sister please stop!",he yelled.Just before she was about to attack Inuyasha intervened."Iron reaper,Soul stealer!",and he knock the female Hawk demon away.

"Inuyasha!",came Kagome's voice as she and the others ran to were the fighting was.Then she saw a little boy hidding in back of Inuyasha."Hi,were you the one yelling?",asked Kagome ,the boy just sat there."Sister...",he said.The female Hawk demon began to attack agian,but was no match for Inuyasha .He quickly blow her away with his wind scar.The boy looked up at the woman,"SISTER!".She was able to escape the full blast of Inuyasha sword but stillretained some damage.

"What sister!",said Inuyasha.

"Yes,please don't kill her",pleaded the boy.

"Don't kill her...just a few seconds ago 'your sister' was trying to kill you!",yelled Inuyasha.The boy only looked at the ground tears streaming from his face."I know",he began."But it's not her fault".

"The boy is right Inuyasha,his sister is possed by an evil sprit",said Miroku."Evil sprit?...why can't we at least once fight someone that isn't freaken possed!",yelled Inuyasha in irritation.

"What how could a demon with power think her's be possed so easliy?",asked Sango(A/N:It is true that they fight alot of people whom are possed)

The demon woman got back up,"It's seems your to strong I must regain my real body",the she spread her wings a flew off."Sanaka,please come back!",yelled the boy.His words only fell a death ears.As the women flew off the boy cried out once more,but at no prevale,he then passed out.

* * *

"Hey,hey wake up!",slowly the demon boys eyes opened."What...where am I?","Your will friends",said Kagome."Friends..wait were'd my sister go!","Your sister or who ever that was flew off right before you passed out",said Miroku looking into the bruning fire."Hey so why was your sister attacking you",asked Shippo.

"My sister no Sanaka and I were at the temple of The Hawk Demon Sanagi".Miroku seemed shocked at this."Tell me why were you at that forbidden place","So you know of it Miroku?",asked Sango."Yes,when I was just a child my father told me of it".

(Flash Back)

"Miroku,do know what this place is?"

"No,father",little Miroku stood at the entrance of a cave with countless seals on it."Miroku 500 years ago there was a battle that raged on between The Demon Hawk Sanagi and an unlikely group of people",he began."What kind of battle?",asked Miroku."A battle that almost ended are world,The demon Sanagi took all the souls of the living and dead into her","But didn't anyone try to stop her".

"Yes,Cage the half Bat and Hawk demon,Kenjuku the Black dog Demon,Takara a Preistess with unfabable power,(A/N:Yes.yes I am great)and the dosslie Panther Demon Tahichi",Miroku looked suprised."Miroku, are family was intrusted to protect this temple so that noone would unlease this horror on the world agian","Father what happen to the ones who sealed Sanagi here","They used all their strength to seal her,and were forced to sacrifice there lives,Miroku never forget that sacrifice and protect this temple"

(Flash Back ends)

"With all the Naraku bessniess,It seemed that I falled in my duties as a Monk",then Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Ya think you couldn't tell us this sooner!",yelled Inuyasha.

"We'll I wasn't sure then but I am now",said Miroku rubbing his head.

"Wait guys before she left didn't she say she needed to get her body back?",asked Kagome.

"Yes,I heard it to,we have to stop her before that",said Sango."But how?... we don't know where she went",said Shippo."I do",said the boy.Then everyone turn to him.

"Tell me where did she go",said Miroku.

"After my sister and I released her we were going back to are village,there an Old Hawk Demon would return Sanagi back to her origial form",said the boy.

"Alright we don't have anytime to waist",said Inuyasha."Hey by the way whats your name?",asked Kagome.

"Sintou,my name is Sintou"

* * *

Tell me what do you think of my frist ever Inu-Fic,it's bad isn't?...I know I couldn' do it!...but please R&R! 

P.S.I made up some kinda weird names.

* * *

Right now I'd like to tell you about my character's so you won't be confused in the future..Ok?...here we go! 

**Main Character's**

**Kenjuku / Black Demon Dog:**

**Age:**Over 500+ yrs.(looks 19)

**Hight:**5'10''

**Hair:**Black(High pony tail)

**Eyes:**Yellow

**History:**Kenjuku was the 'Lord of the Eastern Lands'.He was almost destoryed by Sanagi's power,but was saved by the Preistess Takara.He was one of few demons that didn't hate humans.In the end he joined in the fight against the Hawk Demon Sanagi.

**Cage / Bat&Hawk Demon mix**

**Age:**Over 500+ yrs.(Looks 21)

**Hight:**6 foot

**Hair:**Sliver&Black(Low pony tail)

**Eyes:**Red

**History:**This story centers around him(Mostly).Before Cage even met Sanagi,Takara,Kenjuku, and Tahichi he was a loner,doing just about anything he wanted to,not caring for anyone but himself.When he met Sanagi a beautiful brown haired,golden yellowed eye female Hawk Demon his life changed.He started to care,but when he turned down an evil dark priests offer,his life turned around for the worst.Cage's beloved Sanagi was placed under a powerful spell which couldn't be broken without killing her.How much it pained him to do it,he had to hunt down his Sanagi.

**Takara / Priestess**

**Age:**Over 500+ yrs.(Looks 18)

**Hight:**5' 6''

**Hair:**Dark blue (Down to sholder blades)

**Eyes:**Light brown

**History:**Takara,a young Priestes,searved under the same master as Midoriko,the woman whom the Shikon Jewel was formed.As a first task she was givin the duty of capturing the evil Dark Priest Tokensu.When she found out that Cage had killed him she took it upon herself to join him and the others in search of Sanagi.

**Tahichi / Panther Demon**

**Age:**Over 500+(Looks 18)

**Hight:**5' 9''

**Hair:**Dark brown(Short)

**Eyes:**Green

**History:**Little is known about Tahichi's past.He was found outside of Takara's masters temple when he was very young.He'd seem to be betten up badly,and was taken in by Takara's master.He soon became her best friend and partner.

There well be more of these at the end of chapters untill all of them are done!...hope you you like it ,I put alot of thought in it R&R!


End file.
